


In which Gamzee cuts himself and Karkat is there to stop him.

by Eagleboy888



Category: Homestuck
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagleboy888/pseuds/Eagleboy888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GamKar stuff.<br/><> 4life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Gamzee cuts himself and Karkat is there to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> GamKar stuff.  
> <> 4life.

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you have a problem. 

You are currently in your bathroom, slicing at your wrists with a razor. Your matesprit, Tavros Nitram, broke up with you a week ago.

Your moirail, Karkat Vantas, is currently out shopping for food. 

You thought it was the perfect time to cut  
WRONG MOTHERFUCKIN CHOICE, MAKARA  
That's when your moirail knocked on the bathroom door. "GAMZEE. YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE."  
You froze, fear creeping into your body.  
You started to bandage your cuts, dropping the razor. 

==> BE THE MOIRAIL

You are now Karkat Vantas.  
You just got home from the shops, only to find your moirail still in the bathroom.  
You knocked on the door. "GAMZEE. YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE."  
You don't hear a response from him, but the clanging of a small metal object. 'He better not be...'  
You kick down the door, only to find...Gamzee Makara. Blood dripping off his elbows and bandages around his wrists. You see the bloody razor on the floor.  
Shock grips your body. "...GAMZEE...."  
"B-bRo!...D-dOn'T l-LoOk..."  
You immediantly grab his arms and wrap the wounds, cleaning off the blood. "WHY...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?..." Gamzee teared up "He..He LeFt Me...WhY'd He LeAvE..?" You sighed and hugged him "IT'S OKAY....YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE BETTER...I PROMISE...."

Gamzee sighed and nodded. "ThAnKs BrO..."


End file.
